Sealing an orifice has taken many forms in the past. Using a pressurized sealing system can result in challenges, which can arise when coupled to a commercial device. One of these challenges is to maintain a level of pressure of sealing so as not to exceed a threshold value. An innovative method is needed to facilitate pumping of the sealing section along with pressure regulation.